Persons suffering from diabetes may utilize an insulin pump to administer insulin medication. During the course of insulin pump therapy, the infusion set or the infusion site may be changed. Such changes often require that the infusion set be primed before further administration of insulin. Thus, the infusion set may need to be filled with insulin and be substantially free of air bubbles.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative medicinal fluid delivery systems and alternative methods for priming the fluid delivery path of medicinal fluid delivery systems.